rich society
by lilyyourwriter
Summary: Nicole is beautiful and always will be . And Nick is selfish and will always be. Nicole is poor. Nick is rich. How can oppisits atract in a town where the rich rule and the poor suffer. There is a poor side and a rich side thats all.But will love conquer.
1. Chapter 1

Rich society

Chapter 1

Nicole's pov

"Nicole wake up time for your first day!" My mother's voice rang in my ears. I was very irritated when my mother did this. Sleeping and yelling don't mix. Anyways today was my first day at

Howard Block high school .Yay!! Not really. My cousin goes here two. She says there are two sides rich and poor. No one in our decade knows why. Only and the elders and their children know andwill not tell.

But it wasn't just like this for high schoolers. It was like this for children, adults, and even the random ducks at the creek. I was defiantly scared of this school, so I have a solution. It is to stick to my cousin

like glue for the rest of my years at HOWARD "FREAKIN" BLOCK HIGH.

Nick pov

It was a regular morning my maids woke me up. How annoying!! I mean waking up to… "Sorry To wake you up Mr. Jonas, we really are but its time to wake up." I couldn't help but yell. " Get out of my life you stupid immigrants!!"( I know how rude) Then they left and I smirked. Mother then walked in smiling. "Nick we are getting a new maid today her name is Nicole Anderson. And she is your age."Why did I need to know this she was probably ugly right. I simply replied, "why do I need to know this?" questioning her behavior. She then replied with a smirk. "She's a pretty one, smart, nice, a little odd, but still. I need you to brake her. Just get all your friends to treat her like crap so she doesn't rebel against the RICH SOCIETY. Got it!" I got kinda worried she wasn't going to be that hot was she. But I still answered "okay."

End of pov

At school

Nicole stumbled down the hallways as if she were a total geek. Too bad today was the day she found out that balancing 4 text books, her sheet for classes and her pleasure reads like the hobbit, and lord of the rings series. J.R.R Tolkien was the best. So far she had only seen the poor side. It had so much culture and life. It was Speckled with brilliant oranges and deep greens. She smiled as she saw some guys goofily dancing to Latino music. Of course they stared at her in awe. But to her enthusiasm (not really) she had all her classes on the rich side. And worst of all she knew no one in her classes. So what she only knew 5 people, including her cousin, and her cousin's friends. Before Nicole opened her locker she smirked as papers fell out of her locker saying "go back to Mexico bitch" She was Caucasian and Filipino…not Mexican. Ha-ha they are stupid. She couldn't help but crack up and all the people either on the rich or poor side of the hallway stopped and stared. In the corner of her eye she saw the popular group of the rich side, the children of what the people call the Rich Society. Why not go shake them up a bit thought Nicole.


	2. Chapter 2 Who are they?

Chapter 2

"Who are they?"

Nicole's cousin than run up to her very worried.

"Are you okay?" She questioned

"Y-Y-Yes im fine amber." Stuterd a giggling Nicole

"Wait didn't they do the mean papers in the locker thing?" Amber asked surprised

" Yeah and im not even Mexican!!" Nicole blurted out.

Very person on the poor side heard her and gave her a questioning look.

"But they are racists Nicole. Racism is racism Nicole." Amber whispered longing for her to understand.

"who are they?" Nicole asked scared.

"THE RICH SOCIETY." Amber whispered back.

"Oh, but I thought they were you know old men." Nicole said gesturing to the group of populars.

"Well yeah but at school they're teenagers takeover because they're parents make them. But worst of all they like to. The hot one in the middle is nick Jonas his dad is the leader. And we work for him. To his left side is Ryan Sheckler. His hobby is raping pretty girls from the pour side like you. But I'm sure you can kick his ass. And to his right is… well I don't know who he is. But I hear he likes to rebel. And then behind him is Joey Pollari. He is very nice actually. And by them are there sluts Ashley, Miley, and tiffany." Amber replied without even looking at them.

"How come there are only three sluts?" Nicole was curious for answers.

"Joey doesn't think sluts are useful he's going to wait till marriage." Amber whisperd looking down.(aww she likes him)

"Well at lunch I'm going to mess with their heads for sure." Nicole replied very sternly.

With Nick

"So guys is she really laughing?" asked Ryan angrily.

I was so angry why she wasn't upset. I mean it took forever to make those with the guys and she is laughing.

"So she isn't Mexican…ha-ha we screwed up" Zac replied. (The one amber didn't know) I glared at Zac. I was so angry.

"You guys how come she is not facing us I mean we haven't seen her yet?" I questioned

"Maybe because she doesn't feel like facing us Nick. GOD." Joey replied annoyed

"She has a great body though." Ryan replied.

"I think we all know that" Zac groaned.

She then turned around to face us and I almost died.


	3. Chapter 3 lunchroom disaster

Chapter 3

"Lunchroom disaster"

Nicoles pov

When I turned around and saw him for the first time I almost died. He was muscular, very muscular. He had hard core brown eyes. His lips were oddly shaped, but were perfect at the same time. His hair was cute and curly.

He was H.O.T x 10. But he was the enemy.

Nicks pov

When I saw her I almost died. She had caramel colored hair, with natural blondish steaks. Her eyes were a hazel, brown. Her skin was a little lighter then the others. And her body was amazing. And when she walked by me I forgot she was walking into our hallway. But Joey didn't.

End of pov

"Hey where are you going?" Joey questioned sternly stepping in front of her.

"To class." Nicole answered with a sarcastic smile.

Nick and the rest of the guys walked over to them.

"But you're poor." Zac muttered.

"Actually Mr. whatever the hell your name is, my father pays for my classes. My father is actually one of the makers of apple. And yes he is Caucasian. My mother left him when I was two. And he still pays for stuff like school."Nicole spoke calmly. She then Walked around them to class.

"She is a bitch."Ryan said grinding his teeth.

"Why doesn't anyone know my name?" Zac asked self consciously.

"She is really not that bad." Joey said thinking out loud.

"She's perfect." Nick said dreamily. Everybody turned their heads including Miley who had been texting the whole time.

Lunch time

"Did you actually do it Ryan?" Miley asked excited smiling at Ryan and Zac as they walked up with Ashley and Tiffany. Nick and Joey had baseball before lunch so they always ran late.

"Yep, I spiked the drink. Any second a poor girl will be going crazy." Ryan replied with an evil smile.

"But don't tell Nick and Joey they will freak if they know we are playing around and not being scary." Zac said eagerly.

"Why would we tell Nick? He would so kill me." Miley answered.

Just then Nick and Joey entered with their baseball caps on. Looking like studs.

With Amber (Nicole's cousin) and her friend Izzy

"So Izzy what's wrong." Amber stood up cautiously.

"OMG this drink makes me feel like I'm on top of the moon." Izzy replied stupidly.

Amber took Izzy's drink and smelt was no grape juice. As soon as she could she threw it on the floor.

"Amber no! You just ruined moon transportation. Do you not get that I only delt with you because I want to have sex with you. AHHHHHH!!!"She screamed everybody turned their heads.

Amber began to breathe heavily facing everyone who was laughing at her.

Joey's pov (Yay)

She was completely embarrassed. And I wish I could change that. I mean she is the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. I love Amber she is so sweet and Passionate about everything. So I had to do something, so I did. "If you bastards don't stop laughing I will cut of all your balls and don't get me started on vaginas got it bitches!" I yelled with every last breath I had. The room fell silent. Amber turned to me and mouthed "thank you" I nodded. She then walked out or tried to.

End of pov

Nicole walked in and stopped amber from leaving. Nicole was in gym shorts and a tight school workout shirt. All the guys gaped except for nick and Joey. Nick and Joey had learned to control themselves

around her. Amber told her everything and they both knew who was responsible…..The RICH SOCIETY.

"Nicole no let it go you've already been to juvie." Amber whispered

"Amber this is for Izzy." Nicole said as she walked to their table.

"Yes." Miley said smiling with an evil look.

"Um why?" Nicole questioned.

"Why what baby." Ryan questioned

"you, you did it!!" Nicole randomly answered.

"Me no speak Spanish you fat slut." Miley said still smiling sarcastically.

With that Amber began to walk over getting ready for Nicole's outburst.

"Umm excuse me…Did she call me fat. Tanya please do not tell me she just called Fat!!!" Nicole asked jokingly.

"Hmm girl I think she did." Tanya said in her funny accent.

The lunchroom filled with laughter.

"Look here Ryan this is school not some party. You can't just spike some girls drink and get away with it." Nicole sternly replied changing the subject.

"Well look here slut we can. We are and always will be the RICH SOCIETY so I think you should get over it. You see we can rape any girl we want at any time of the day at any place. Because we

Basically own you."Ryan replied with a smirk

Before Nicole could pounce on him Amber got there in time and held her by the waist. Nicole squirmed extending her arms trying to get out of ambers grasp. Amber was struggling, so Joey got up and tried to help Amber with Nicole. And then Amber's phone rang.


End file.
